warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Owlwhisker
| pastaffie=''None'' | namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: | namesl=Owlkit Owlpaw Owlwhisker | familyt=* | familyl=''None known'' | mentor=Tornear | apps=Whiskernose | livebooks= Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen | deadbooks=''None''}} Owlwhisker is a scrawny, light brown tabby tom with yellow teeth. History In the New Prophecy Arc Dawn :Owlpaw is a WindClan apprentice. :When the traveling cats, Crowpaw, Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Stormfur, and Tawnypelt, return to the forest, they cross into WindClan territory and run into Owlpaw. Tawnypelt nearly collides with Owlpaw, and stops dead to stare at him in surprise. She notices that he is barely old enough to leave the nursery, and he crouches in the center of the clearing, back arched and pelt bristling, although he is outsized and outnumbered by Tawnypelt and Crowpaw. :He flinches as Squirrelpaw hurtles out of the heather, but stays where he is, and hisses that he scented intruders. Crowpaw calls him Owlkit, and asks him if he remembered him. Owlpaw tips his head one side and opens his mouth to scent the air, with Crowpaw then stating that he was too young to be out of the nursery. Owlpaw flicks his ears, and remarks by saying he's Owlpaw now. Crowpaw exclaims that he couldn't be an apprentice, as he wasn't six moons old yet, and Owlpaw replies that he couldn't be Crowpaw, as he ran away. However, Owlpaw loosens his muscles, and pads over to Crowpaw, who stands calmly while Owlpaw sniffs his flank. After scenting Crowpaw's flank, Owlpaw comments that he smelled odd. Starlight :When he first hears of Tallstar's death, Owlpaw bows his head, too overcome to speak. Mosspelt, a RiverClan queen, touches Owlpaw on his shoulder with her tail tip, and murmurs that Tallstar was a noble cat, and that he would be welcomed by StarClan, and walk with the best of them. :He is seen on a patrol with his mentor, Tornear, and Whitetail. After a brief skirmish over where the boundary line would be, the patrol brings Leafpaw to their camp so she could heal their sick elders, and Tornear notes that he would inform Onewhisker that Leafpaw was present, as he heads down the slope with Owlpaw. Twilight :At a Gathering, it is noted that WindClan has held warrior ceremonies for two apprentices: Weaselfur and Owlwhisker. They also are mentioned to be present as full warriors of WindClan. He is also seen on a border patrol lead by Tornear. Included within this patrol are two other cats, Crowfeather and Webfoot. Sunset : In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Although not named, he is shown chasing away the dogs from the WindClan camp along with a black warrior. Brambleclaw mentions that he would take Spiderleg and Berrypaw with him, and help Nightcloud and Owlwhisker, which makes Lionpaw guess that they were the light brown and black he had seen near the rocks. After they chase the dogs away, Brambleclaw bounds out of the bushes, and Spiderleg, Nightcloud, and Owlwhisker follow him. Dark River :During a battle, as Brightheart wrestles with Whitetail, Tornear, Ashfoot, Weaselfur and Owlwhisker screech and hiss, claws flashing in dawn light. Afterwards, he is seen grappling with Brook, and she screeches in pain as Owlwhisker pins her to the ground, and allows Weaselfur to clamp his jaws around her tail. However, Brook then turns, and knocks Owlwhisker flying with a back-kick. As the battle continues, Lionpaw spots a pale tabby pelt among the fighting cats, and wonders if it was Heatherpaw, and his heart lurches, but upon looking closer, he sags with relief when realizing that it was just Owlwhisker. :Following that, Brook is shown driving Owlwhisker steadily down a slope, and balances on her hind legs as she aims slash after slash at his muzzle. When noticing that scents of WindClan cats were coming, Dustpelt mentions that Tornear, Harepaw and Owlwhisker were with Nightcloud. When they arrive, Owlwhisker questions if it was just Jaypaw and Leafpool who were to come with them. Brambleclaw assures him that they would wait there for them, and Tornear replies slowly that Owlwhisker and Harepaw would wait for them then. On the border, Tornear and Owlwhisker pace up and down behid Crowfeather, Ashfoot and Onestar. When the kits are rescued, Owlwhisker is seen picking up Swallowkit. Outcast : Eclipse :Owlwhisker, along with Harespring and Ashfoot, are seen finding Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Hollypaw, and Brackenfur coming to talk with Onestar. Although the wind slicks their fur, there is no doubt that they are furious, eyes glittering with rage. Brambleclaw claims that he would not go back into his territory until they have spoken with Onestar, and Owlwhisker narrows his eyes, stating that ThunderClan should stop believing they could come and go on WindClan territory as they pleased. He draws backs his lips, with yellow teeth beneath, and he remarks that he bet they didn't visit Blackstar that often. Long Shadows : Sunrise :Owlwhisker is on the dawn patrol with Gorsetail and Weaselfur when Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather come to see Crowfeather. Lionblaze requests for the ThunderClan patrol to wait at a certain spot, as he was to speak with them. When Lionblaze angrily crosses the border, Owlwhisker demands what he thinks he's doing. When Lionblaze demands to see Crowfeather, and fluffs out his fur to twice his size, Owlwhisker's voice becomes shrill as he tries to hide his fear. He tells him they would fetch Crowfeather, but that he can wait on his own side of the border. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : Owlwhisker now has an apprentice, Whiskerpaw. Fading Echoes :When two apprentices, Dovepaw and Ivypaw, sneak into WindClan so Dovepaw can visit Sedgewhisker, Weaselfur wakes up the rest of the Clan. Once Onestar hears what happened, he orders Leaftail, Owlwhisker, and Harespring to search the territory for any more signs of ThunderClan. The three cats race away, hackles up. Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior :When Sol orders for WindClan to attack ThunderClan in the tunnels, Owlwhisker is skeptical, and asks how they do they know they could trust him, and how they knew he hadn't told ThunderClan to attack them as well. Ivypool reflects that WindClan cats weren't completely mouse-brained to her, and Sol replies that he did, but it would be WindClan that he would lead into ThunderClan territory. Owlwhisker then hears Ivypool move a pebble, and asks what was it, who was there, and if some cat was eavesdropping on them. :In the battle in the tunnels, he fights with Dovewing, and the latter charges into Owlwhisker's side, and shoves him toward the nearest tunnel opening. Owlwhisker pushes back, but his paws are unsteady, and after a few heartbeats, he turns and limps away. The Last Hope :As Jayfeather is being attacked by Dark Forest cats, Owlwhisker is on a patrol with Nightcloud, Crouchpaw, and Gorsetail. He calls out to Jayfeather, asking if he was alright, and if he fell into a thornbush, which Jayfeather confirms that he did. Owlwhisker brushes Jayfeather, and then briskly offers to escort Jayfeather to the border. He then ignores Nightcloud's comment, and sniffs Jayfeather's pelt, noting that it was only a few scratches, before heading down to the shore, and telling the others to come with him. :Jayfeather quickens his pace, using scent to follow Owlwhisker's pawsteps. Once there, Jayfeather attempts to shake off the patrol of WindClan cats by assuring them that he can make it to camp on his own, but Owlwhisker insists that they go with him. Owlwhisker then calls to Nightcloud and Crouchpaw, and informs them to hunt, as they would catch up with them later. Jayfeather feels a prickle of relief, ans silently thanks Owlwhisker. Jayfeather then assures Owlwhisker that he could make it home by himself, and Owlwhisker replies that he knew, but he desired to speak with Firestar. When they arrive, Owlwhisker informs Brambleclaw that Jayfeather had stumbled into a thornbush. :As Crowfeather leads a patrol, Jayfeather tastes the scents of Whitetail and Owlwhisker as they join their Clanmate. Crowfeather states that Jayfeather was not a medicine cat, and Owlwhisker offers to escort him to their border. Whitetail states that he was not doing any harm, but Owlwhisker retorts that he was a murderer. During the battle with the Dark Forest, Owlwhisker states that they would deal with the other Dark Forest warriors, and he disappears through the barrier with Whitetail and Boulderfur on his tail. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story :As Hollyleaf spies on WindClan, Owlwhisker is seen stating that Sol was right, and that they had listened to Onestar for too long. He claims that he should let them fight, do that they had trained for, and teach ThunderClan that they were stronger than they thought. Several cats agree with him in a chorus of yowls. As a sound is made in the tunnels, Owlwhisker asks what it was, and if some cat was eavesdropping on them. Mistystar's Omen : Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Minor Character Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters